Like all things it happened
by Daughter Bailz
Summary: Story Starts from right when they got off the island what's gonna happen when they get back home? Will jackson and Melissa ever grow And what about Jacksons shady past? *I'll add the next ch. after i get some reviews ;
1. Introduction

Twenty-eight days. Thats how long they were gone. It was like falling off the face of the earth and entering a new world. There was no avoiding, no forgetting. It happened.

They would write stories, rumors would start, news would be reported about the ten teens and the captain that went missing. The high school the teens attended believed the rumors, the plane disappered into the ocean. They held memorials and funerals and the parents were interviewed. The parents believed that they were alive as they said in the news interviews. News reporters and polls said otherwise but the parents still hoped. Eventually the news reporters moved on, they found new news and more events.


	2. Four more hours right?

"...yea, I'm fine, Daleys' fine to we're all just a little tired... yea we've been resting and getting food to eat that the crews' been giving us...uh huh...yea... I love you too bye," Said the small eleven year old boy, Lex. He was one of the eleven flight 29 down survivors. He, and the others were now sitting on a ship heading back to california. He and daley had just gotten off the phone with their parents. Everyone was calling their parents.

Lex turned around to his sister Daley who smiled and hugged him.

"Four more hours lex. Then we'll be home and we'll see em' again," she said encouragingly keeping her arm around him as they walked out.

Melissa, Jackson, and Eric still had to make a phone call back home. There was only one phone that could reach the coast from the middle of the pacific. As Daley and Lex walked out Melissa walked in.

Daley and Lex entered a brightly lit room even as the storm rolled around them in the open ocean. The room had a long table seated with Abby and Nathen.

"Urgh, I never though I'd say this...but I'm full," Nathen said leaning back. The long table was full of all kinds of food that the Ships Crew had filled with. Almost everything had been eaten expect the fruit.

Abby remained stern and silent as she ate more steak and patatos. Abby was the most distrubed by the events out of all of them. The others had gone back to joking around and having fun like friends. Even the the storm outside the ship shaked the ocean, it finaly felt like the emotional storms were blowing away.

Back in the small office Melissa had gotten her parents on the phone. They were both crying, so was Melissa, "...yea I'm fine, we've all been taking showers, and eating lunch all day... about four more hours... no, no ones seriously hurt except Ian, his legs broken but we're all fine...yea well i gotta go the others still need to call their parents...ok I love you too."

It was so comforting to talk to her parents again. It's like the real world was a mere four hours away and then she would be home again. Melissa happily got up and headed toward the door.

"Hey, how you doin?" Jackson asked trying to be comforting.

Melissa wiped the tears of joy away from her face, "good, I'm just anxious to get home. How bout you?"

"Um, I could wait another four hours..." Jackson said looking down at his feet.

"Are you crazy? It's about time to get back to reality, I'm even excited to get back to school man, " the enthused Eric exclaimed.

Melissa just gave Jackson a 'look'. She knew him better than anyone else. Jackson gave her an apologetic look and seemed like he was gonna say somthing but walked into the office and shut the door.

"Whats with him?" Eric asked.

"I-I dont know," Melissa said walking away quickly.

She walked into the room were they had all been eating lunch. "hey, where's Taylor and Joy?" Melissa asked

"In our room," Daley said pointing down the hall. As Melissa headed down the hallway, she and the others were lying around lazily, stuffed from all the food. Even Abby had come to a stop.

"You think Captain Russell's gonna be ok?" Abby asked. The others were a little shocked. This was the first time she had spoken since they left the island an hour and a half ago.

"Once things get back to normal I think he will to," Nathan remarked.

"We all will," Daley said, her bright blue eyes shinning bright with excitement, "I mean, c'mon guys we did it. We survived, we're going home. If we can live through that we can do anything."

"Yea we barley survived," Abby said in a flat tone. Everyone was getting a little irritated with Abby, everyone was excited to go home but Abby was being such a downer.

"Abby, I know you had a rough time this past month we all did, but..." Nathan said looking around for support, "let it go."

"How can I just let it go? I almost died...twice," Abby said getting flustered.

"Yea but we survived, everything's gonna be ok now," Joy said trying to be as sensitive as she could. She was in a group with Abby, they were friends.

"We probably would've gotten off the island alot quicker if you guys hadn't tried to turn it into home," Abby said accusingly.

"And you wouldn't have almost gotten yourself killed if you hadn't went off on your own," argued Daley. Back on the island, Abby seemed to blame Daley alot.

Abby just gave her a death glare but just rolled her eyes and looked away as an uncomfortable silence fell upon them.

In the Girls' bedroom, Melissa was sprawled out on the bed chatting with Jory about family and what they were going to do once they got hom. Taylor walked out of the bath room in a white rob and her hair wrapped in a towel.

"Ahhhh... I feel human agian!" Taylor said in bliss as she fell back on the second bed.

"Yea, I bet I will too when I get out," Melissa said getting up.

"Oh you might wanna wait a minute..." Taylor said pulling the towel out and letting her blonde hair fall.

"why?" Melissa asked.

"I uh... kinda used up the hot water... heh," Taylor said trying to shake it off with a laugh.

"Taylor! Have you been in the shower the whole time?" Melissa asked,

"Have you even called your parents yet? Or eaten anything?" Jory asked who also hasn't taken a shower yet

"Hey I was the first to call my parents and I wanted a shower more than food," she said going to the vanity desk the ship provided.

"Taylor!" Melissa whined. Befor Taylor could answer, the PA had came on.

"Attention, all crew members to your stations, all passengers, put on your life jackets and report to the main hall, repeat all crew members to your stations, all passengers put on your life jackets and report to the main hall. This is not a drill..." said a stern and worried voice that sent chills down everyones back.


	3. The Storm

"What's going on?" Melissa asked as she rushed into the Main hall of the ship. The ceilings were high and had windows all along the top. It was pitch black outside and lighting and thunder filled the sky. Not many people were in the Main hall except the teens and few ship workers. Ian also wasnt included because we eas in the first aid wing of the ship.

"The storms getting worse..." Daley said holding lex close looking extremely worried.

"It was suppose to be another hurricane heading towards us," murmured Lex.

"We're not gonna like... sink and die are we?" Taylor squealed.

"No we're gonna be fine..." Nathan remarked but his voice hinted worry.

"Attention please..." Said the Ship's Captain Forman, "I know you guys are anxious to get home but there's a storm out there. A massive one. It's to dangerous to keep sailing..."

As he said the the ship lurched to the side, not strong enough for anything to fall over but but strong enough to be felt. Taylor screamed and Eric grabbed her to keep her from tripping. Jackson also grabbed Melissa's hand but let go as soon as he realized what he was doing leaving them both blushing.

"Anyways... We're just going to drop anchor here and wait for the storm to die out until tomorrow so until then these new rules will be put into effect-"

"When are we going to get back home?" Lex inquired.

"Do we have enough supplies to stay out here for another day?" Nathan questioned.

"what if the storm makes the waves big enough to sink the ship?" Taylor asked now freaking out.

"Ok everyone calm down! This ship can handle alot but for your saftey these new rules most be obeyed," Captain Forman dictated, "You will all go to your rooms after this and you will not leave your rooms until instructed tomorrow morning, you will keep your life jackets within distance of you just in case, and you will all stick together and watch out for each other... now please return to your rooms. Staff return to your rooms as well, maintenance stay at your posts."

And the captain left back to the front of the ship to stay in command. The teens all rushed out of the main hall in a quiet panic.

"what do we do?" Taylor asks.

"Do as Captain Forman says, he knows what he's doing," Joy said following the group.

"We said the same exact thing about Captain Russell too," Abby remarked.

"Ok Abby stop it! ok just stop it! We're all freaking out enough as it is we dont need you making it worse," Daley said turning to face her and everyone stopped and watched.

Abby looked around at all of them staring at her. she held her silence and walked into the girls room. The other girls gradually followed and the boys continued to their rooms.

"So..." Eric said to Jackson as if he wanted to add more.

"So..." Jackson responded not making eye contact.

"you into Melissa?" Eric asked

"Mel? Yea she's cool," Jackson replied now starring at the floor.

"Oh come on, I see the way you look at her and the way you grabbed her hand in the main hall," Eric said teasingly.

"whoa you did what?" Nathan said laughing.

"I didn't do that, she did," Jackson said trying to cover it up.

"then she likes you...?" Lex said not sure whether to make that a statement or a question.

"I dunno," Jackson said acting like it wasn't a big deal to him but really he was dying to know.

"Do you like like her?" Nathan asked.

"I dont think it would work out, from what she tells me about her family they wouldn't like me much..." Jackson said gloomily and that was true. Suddenly the power on the ship died. Only the emergency lights were left on the dark ship.

"C'mon lets get to bed..." Nathan said trying to remain cool.

The storm had kept most of the teens up that night, some drifted into uncomfortable sleeps but the storms rocked the ship and made deafening clashes of thunder. But like all storms they rolled on.

Sometime that morning Melissa was lying awake and restless. She hadnt slept much that night. She had far to much on her mind. What would it be like when they got back home, would things ever be normal again. Her mind also had plenty of unsolved questions about her and Jackson. why had he grabbed her hand? Why was he still being so secretive? I thought me and him were good enough friends that he would tell me things.

These questions swarmed around in her head like angry bees so she decided to walk it off. She got up, changed her clothes, grabbed her key card for the room and stepped out of her room. The power had come back on sometime last night but that didn't make and empty hallways with custard colored walls any less creepy.

She shook off per paranoia and began to walk. she was going to walk to the kitchen to grab a snack or some breakfast. The cooks were always there of always had food supplied for them. She walked past a wall made of windows letting the gray light flood in. It was still cloudy out but it stopped raining. It looked like the wind was still going strong to. The ship still rocked but more smoother this time. The waves outside looked threatening.

Melissa hadn't been outside in awhile and she loved the open ocean. Her parents would take her and her older sister out on their boat to the open ocean all the time. She loved the salty air and letting her hair whip behind her. So she quietly slid the door open expecting some alarm to go off...but nothing happened. There was a few crew members trying to sweep the water off the deck but they didn't notice Melissa. She put one foot out on the deck and slipped forward only slightly. The deck was soaked and slippery. Melissa promised herself she wouldn't go out on the deck to far. She then placed her other foot on the deck and slip the door closed but left it ajar.

Slowly she edged over to the railing. Down below the ocean was slamming against the ships edge with all it's might. The salty water was a dark, pale blue... it reminded Melissa of Jackson's deep pale blue eyes holding back his shady past. The wind kissed her face as it brought the cold sensation to Melissa's face. She doesn't know what mad her do it but she put her arms up as if attempting to fly. She wanted to feel the wind and let the frustrations and pain of the last 28 days fly away with the wind.

Then it happened. Like all things it happened...

Melissa could feel her heart jump up to her throat and her stomach jump up to her chest. she slipped and a sudden gust of wind grabbed her and pulled her like a peice of paper over the edge. The feeling of falling twenty feet between deck and sea overwhelmed Melissa. She tried to scream but he voice seemed to stop working. She hit the water with full force and the powerful waves took no prisoners.


	4. Suicide?

The water was freezing. Almost like having a thousand needles stabbed into you. The water threw Melissa around like a rag doll. She tried to yell for help. No one on the deck seemed to notice her fall until...

"Melissa!" Someone yelled. Melissa tried to look up but was thrown under again by a wave. The wave didnt pull her back up either, she bagen drifting away from the ship. She tried to grab the ship but theres was nothing there to grab.

then Melissa saw someone next to her... Jackson. He grabbed her around her waist and pulled her up. As they surfaced they coughed up swallowed water only to be hit by another wave. The crew on deck finally noticed and was running to get a life preserver.

"What are you doing?" Melissa managed to spit out.

"Saving you," jackson said getting Melissa on his back so she could wrap her arms around his neck.

"You'll be killed!" Melissa yelled terrified.

"So will you," Jackson said trying to stay calm and above water. The crew got the life preserver and threw it towards Jackson. Jackson slid Melissa onto it first then wrapped his arm around it. Once the crew was both were latched on they began to pull.

Melissa will never be able to tell you how she didn't slip off that ring. But She and jackson were pulled back on deck. They both hunched over coughing and gasping for breath.

The crew had ran off and grabbed blankets and towels and wrapped them trying to warm them up. They were both shaking, from fear or cold they couldn't really tell. Melissa glanced at Jakson, his blue eyes looked even paler than usual. His skin was pale to, his redish-pink lips stuck out on his goose bumped skin. Jackson was shocked...'how could she have done this?' Jackson thought.

"Are you alright?" Jackson asked putting his hand on her back.

"You know that was really stupid..." Melissa said, "but also really brave." she said and threw her arms around him. He happily returned the hug.

"Is anyone hurt?" came a strict voice. Capt. Forman had arrived on the scene. He stared and the drench and shaking Melissa and Jackson in disbelief. "what happened?"

A crew member replayed the story for him. "Is this all true? Did you fall over the edge miss?" Capt. Forman asked his face stern.

"It was an accident..." Melissa said after a second.

"What were you thinking? You could've drowned! I told you specifically not to go outside until we got back to the coast!" Capt. Forman yelled pacing back and forth.

Melissa had to let a tear or two fall. Jackson noticed but pretended not to. Looking at Melissa cry made him want to cry.

"You're damn lucky this young man was there to save you..." Capt. Forman said more calmly.

"yea..I know..." Melissa said looking at the ground.

Capt. Forman just sighed. "To your stations..." he said to the crew and they all bustled off leaving Jackson and Melissa forgotten.

"Mel...how the hell could you do that?" Jackson said now pressing what had been on his mind when he was her.

"What? I fell," Melissa squeaked.

"Dont play that, I saw you before...you had your arms up like you were gonna jump. How could you leave us all?" Jackson demanded.

"I wasn't gonna jump. It wasn't a suicide attempt!" Melissa yelled now getting up and walking off angry. How could he think she was going to kill herself?

"Well then what were you doing?" Jackson asked.

"I don't know, I wasn't thinking!" Melissa said getting angrier.

"obviously!" Jackson said instantly regretting it, "Wait! Wait! I didn't mean to say that what i meant was-"

"You know just save it!" Melissa said running to her room leaving him behind.

Jackson watched her ran off and the guilt over flowed his body faster than the ocean. "stupid!" he yelled at himself punching the wall.

Melissa stomped back to her room. She had to knock on the door since she lot her room key in the water. Daley answered the door, then he bright blue eyes widened.

"Melissa...?" She managed to say.

"I'll explain later..." Melissa said going into the bathroom to take her first shower in twenty-nine days. Melissa wasn't really mad at Jackson, she was just surprised that he thought she would really jump. She was also frustrated with herself. How could she be so stupid? She just needed to take out some anger on someone and Jackson just happened to be in the crossfire. Now she felt guilty.

Once Melissa was out of the shower the other girls were standing at the bathroom door waiting for the story. Melissa told the story and the others were amazed.

"I can't believe Jackson did that..." Taylor said shocked.

"I can't believe you did that..." Daley said looking at Melissa as she sat in front of the mirror brushing her dark hair.

"What? I fell," Melissa said in her defense.

"Yea but Captain Forman told us to stay inside, and you knew that it was slippery outside and that-" Daley began lecturing.

"Look can we all just let it go? We're gonna be home soon," Melissa said slamming her brush down. She got up and grabbed a change of clothes. The other girls were all starring at her. Melissa tried to think up something to say but before she could...

"Attention Flight 29 Down survivors we will be arriving in the harbor in two hours, again we will be arriving in the harbor in two hours..." the Capt.'s voice squawked over the intercom.

Those last two hours was all just anxious excitement. Everyone on board could feel it. They boys were all packing their stuff talking about their families. Everyone except Jackson anyways.

"I can't wait to see my parents, it's gonna be great..." Nathan said imagining seeing his parents again.

"I know! But i swear if my little brother went into my room again..." Eric said pounding his fist as he tossed his hat on.

Everyone was waiting on out the deck as land came closer and closer into view. The teens loved to see the buildings and houses and people. Even Ian and Captain Russell had been released for the hospital wing. Ian Had a cast around his leg and was on crutches. His fever had died off that night. Captain Russell had a relieved look on his face. His sanity was slowly coming back. Slowly.

The Pier looked like it had a huge block party ready. There was thousands of people with camera's, and news reporters. The teens could feel their heart skip a beat when they saw familure faces. The cheers and roars of excitement was getting louder as they approached.

"Ok you guys, theres plenty of news casters down there that will ask you guys questions. You dont have to answer if you dont want to. Just be ready. They set up a gate so that family only could enter the gates," Capt. Said standing on deck with them.

All the teens hardly heard a word. They were only looking at the familure faces they could make out. As the ship came closer the camera flashes got brighter and the news cast had begun. The close families were now crying.

The pier workers threw ropes to tie the ship down and raised a long wooden deck for people to walk on. The workers on the ship grabbed the other end and pulled it on board and unlocked the gate on the ship and the eleven Flight 29 Down survivors stepped off the ship together.


	5. Community Service

"Cody Jackson, please rise..." Said a man sitting high up with a black robe on and a mallet in his hand.

As commanded Jackson stood up. His black button up shirt and tie was choking him and making him sweat...or maybe it was just him. His foster parents, Wendy and George Anderson tried their best to comfort him.

"So for the past month you were on Tango Island correct?" the judge asked reading over Jackson's file and a copy of last weeks paper reading "Flight 29 Down Students Alive".

Jackson swallowed even though his mouth was still dry and croaked, "Yes."

"And during that month you were living on the island with your fellow peers correct?"

"Yes..."

"And you realize that this would violate your probation?" the judge asked.

"objection," said the man next to Jackson who was Jackson's lawyer," Mr. Jackson had no control over the plane crash, it was an accident."

"Yes but the law clearly states-" the judge argued.

"If his probation was set fourth, than why did you allow him to go on this trip?" his lawyer argued back. He had a point Jackson thought. He was amazed that the court had even let him go.

"It was suppose to be a school function, the jury and I had hoped that sending him on an educational school trip would have straightened him out," the judge's voice boomed through the court room.

I am straightened out! Jackson wanted to yell back. He wasn't the same guy he was a month ago. He had changed for the better, he had friends that he cared about now.

"That was the intent, but the plane crash was an accident your honor!" Jackson's lawyer yelled slamming his fist on the table. The jury began to argue back and so did Jackson's lawyer.

The judge slammed the mallet on his desk to try to bring order back and it did.

"The circumstances being what they are... I cannot change the law and have sworn to uphold the law upon anyone. Accident or not, the island seemed to serve Mr. Jackson as more of a 'vacation' if you will," the judge said noticing how tan Jackson's skin was against his black shirt and tie, " I sentence no juvenile hall time but I assign Mr. Jackson's to community service and I extend his probation for two more months."

"But I was only on the island for one month!" Jackson said now getting angry. Once again an uproar in the court room began. The judge just slammed his mallet down and made his decree final and ordered everyone out of the court room.

I couldn't wait to get back to school, strange as it is I was excited that Monday morning. We had been back home for two weeks now and were were going back to school. We're all a month behind but some teachers offered to teach us one extra month over this summer. Sucks that we'll have one less month of summer but all the teachers and police are saying 'you had a months vacation'. But we're all going to be in the same classroom now except Lex.

The smell of strawberry pancakes was so comforting. My mom had been making breakfast everyday since I got home. Usually I didn't eat breakfast but I wasn't going pass up strawberry pancakes after eating so much fruit.

"Melissa! Breakfast is ready!" Mrs. Wu called. I skipped down the stairs to the kitchen. I forgot how much I loved this house. My little sister was already in her high chair making a mess for herself with the syrup.

"Morning pumpkin," My dad said bending over kissed me head. My family had been alot more lenient with me lately. Usually they're super strict and controlling. I was sure it would all go back to normal when all the hype died out. School was gonna be crazy.

After breakfast I tried to do dishes but my mom stopped me and just let me head on off to school. I excitedly grabbed my backpack and flung it over my shoulder. My mom had bought me new school clothes even though I only had 3 more months left. I was wearing a purple spaghetti strap, purple and blue flannel and a pair of denim shorts.

As predicted, everyone at school was amazed that the ten survivors were back. They all crowded them, asked them questions and greeted them warmly. Well except Jackson. That morning he looked like he was in a foul mood so people were still afraid of him. The ten survivors were all in the same class since they were a month behind but they couldn't complain.

"Ah it's so nice to be back to reality," Daley said leaning back in her desk.

"Yeah bout time," Taylor said, "it kind blows we can't go back to our normal classes though." Taylor was obviously enjoying the attention.

"Yeah but we're all a month behind," Lex said who had the most organized desk and was trying to listen attentively.

"Yeah but we'll catch up at the end of the year," Taylor said pulling out a compact mirror and started messing with her hair.

"Too bad we got one month knocked off our summer..." Nathan said glumly.

"What?" Taylor asked with a shock look on her face.

"Yea we gotta catch up," Daley informed.

"So they're just taking our summer vacation?" Taylor complained.

"Well, we already had a pretty big vacation," Melissa said.

"That wasn't a vacation that was like teenagers gone wild!" Taylor shrieked. The others couldn't help but laugh. But on kid just looked down at the floor starring off into space. Jackson seemed to be extra moody today, as Melissa noticed.

"Hey..." Melissa almost whispered. She and Jackson were the only two in the back row so no one else really noticed them.

"..Hi," Jackson said snapping out of his daze. He s till felt bad for yelling at her two weeks ago. He wondered if she was still mad. Jackson also noticed how pretty she looked today which just made him blush and look away.

'Is he still mad at me?' Melissa wondered. She also noticed he was blushing...and thought it was kinda cute.

As the day rolled on, all through the school rumors were running wild that the students were back. People talked about it and pointed at them. They mostly talked about Jackson. Rumor had it that he was going back to Juvie for breaking probation, or that he was in some sort of trouble again.

By lunch time everyone was so happy to be out. Finally time to interact with other people. Of course the ten teens branched out. Some sat together, some went to talk to old friends. Melissa got her lunch and looked around for who to sit with. Taylor and Eric were sitting together telling the dramatic story of how the plane was crashing down and how they single handily tried to stop it. Daley was sitting with the rest of the student counsel who welcomed her back. Nathan, Abby and Lex were all sitting under a shady tree relaxing and laughing.

Abby was finally starting to get over what happened on the island and was going back to her normal, beautiful self. Melissa could feel her insecurity sting her when she bent her head backwards and laughed. She was beautiful. Melissa saw Jackson sitting alone. Also checking Abby out. Insecurity and heart pains. Welcome back to High school Melissa thought.

Despite this she went to sit with Jackson who even as entranced by Abby, looked trouble.

"Hey..." Melissa said smiling and sat down.

"Hi um...Melissa-" Jackson started to say

"Look it's fine I get it... Abby is really pretty and perfect now that shes not so weird," Melissa said trying to hid her heart ach as she opened her lunch.

"What? no, no that's not what I was gonna say..." Jackson said trying to dig a deeper hole than he was already in. What did she mean Abby was pretty and perfect? She was too.

"Oh..." Melissa said embarrassed.

"I was gonna say that...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to blow up in your face back on the ship it's just that you're my best friend and you really scared me," Jackson said. Plain and simple, it was easy to talk to her now that he had nothing to hide. Well almost everything.

"Oh it's fine. I should be apologizing to you. I shouldn't have blown up like that at you, and after all you did save my life," Melissa said with an innocent smile trying to be cute.

"Eh it's cool, You wanted to go home. We all did," Jackson said happy that it was that simple.

"Did you...?" Melissa asked wondering if she could get through to him again.

Jackson now looked down as an awkward silence fell upon them. He had to tell her the truth. He didn't want to lose her. "Um well it's just that my homes..."

"Look if you don't want to talk, I understand I do..." Melissa said, "but i want you to know...that if you ever need anything I'm here for you. I always will be."

"...promise?" Jackson asked, "even if you knew stuff about my family and..."

"I don't care...all I know is that I care about you..." Melissa said sweetly.

Both their hand were on the table and they started inching towards each other while they were talking. As they got close the tips of their fingers started touching sending butterfly's in Melissa's stomach free and shooting sparks up Jackson's arm.

"Hey guys whatchya doin?" Lex said in his little innocent kid voice walking up. Melissa and Jackson immediately pulled away from each other. Melissa looked around and noticed that half the people in the lunch yard were starring at her and Jackson...and now Lex.

"Uh..hey buddy," Jackson said trying to hide his flushed face. Jackson and Lex had gotten close on the island. Jackson never talked but he was all ears and listened to Lex more than anyone else did. Jackson almost got the big brother feeling.

"So we were all talking about go rollerblading tonight," Lex said with his toothy grin.

"Who's we?" Melissa questioned.

"Me, Day, Nathan, Taylor, Eric, Abby and maybe Jory and you guys if you come," Lex said, "They turn on a bunch of lazer lights and black lights so it should be really cool."

"Sure, sounds like fun," Melissa said getting excited. She was so desperate to get out and do something fun with her friends.

"What about you Jackson will you come?" Les asked looking to his 'big brother'.

Jackson looked around and could see the pleading look in Melissa and Lex's eyes. He had community service after school, "What time?"

"We're all meeting up there at 7:30," Lex said.

"Um, I have something to do after school but I can come by at about 8 if you guys will still be there," Jackson said. He wanted to keep his new friends to prove to the court he had friends and could do good.

"Awesome! Thanks man," Lex said excitedly and ran back to Nathan and Abby.

"So what are you doing after school?" Melissa asked trying to sound as casual as possible but was dying of curiosity.

It was happening again. He was choking, that happened alot. He was he gonna say this? Jackson couldn't seem to find the words to say it.

Melissa was wore the willing to be patient with Jackson. He would open up to her when he was ready...She hoped.

Before he had time to answer, the bell rang and everyone got up and headed out.

"Uh...I gotta go," Jackson said getting up.

"Yeah me too..." Melissa got up trying to hid disappointment. But not well.

Jackson noticed it on her face. So we walked around the picnic table and gave her a good long hug. He didn't care if everyone was starring at him. Melissa didn't care either and she gladly returned the hug. She loved the smell of his cologne.

"Thank you Mel...really," Jackson said trying to redeem himself.

"Dont mention it," She said with a smile and walked off slowly.

Jackson couldn't help smile.


	6. Being Born again

Jackson flopped down on his old bed. He was so tired. He spent all afternoon after school picking up trash out on the high way. The cop there monitoring him looked like he didn't want to be there as much as him. He looked at the clock on his bedside. 7:45.

He quickly got up, changed out of his smelly, sweaty clothes, slapped on some deodorant to try to get rid of the smell and walked downstairs. He was the oldest in the four story penthouse. His seventeen 'brothers and sisters' were all asleep in their rooms. Since he was the oldest he got the biggest room in the attic and his own bathroom so he couldn't complain.

"Hey, we walked in to the living room were his foster parents were eating tv dinners watching Family feud.

"Hello Jackson," George said in his thick middle eastern accent.

"I was wondering, could I take the keys to the mustang? My friends want me to go hang out with them at a roller rink," Jackson said trying to be polite as possible. Before when he asked for the car sometimes he wouldn't come back but then the cops would find him and bring him back.

"Really?" Wendy asked.

"Yea..." Jackson said shrugging.

"Absolutely," George said handing the keys over, "I must say I am really proud of you Cody, I'm glad you are making friends."

"Thank you," Jackson said excitement lighting up his face. The Penthouse wasn't poor but it wasn't rich either. It was just a quaint little place for kids with not so great homes. Since Jackson's the oldest, George and Wendy allowed his to drive the 1975 mustang. It was just midnight blue with white racing stripes across it. It was an old rusty car and it squeaked. It didn't even run until Jackson fixed it up during his first few weeks at the penthouse.

He drove and pulled up to the roller rink. Some guys smoking cigarettes laughed as the rusty car pulled up.

"Nice ride..." one of them said.

Jackson was irritated but didn't react, "Can I bum a smoke?"

Surprisingly they gave it to him. He walked the other way leaned against and empty bike rack and pulled a lighter out of his pocket and lit it.

Jackson had to let out a sigh of pleasure. He hadn't had a smoke in so long, it was like being born again. Half way though Melissa walked out with a worried look on her face.

"Jackson?" she asked walking over to him.

"Uh... hey Mel," He said dropping his half smoked cigarette and stomping it out.

"You smoke?" Melissa asked.

"ugh, bad habit I've been trying to kick it for awhile, " Jackson knew telling lies probably wasn't gonna work long, "Um, I'm sorry I didn't want you to see me like this."

"It's fine, so are you coming in?" Melissa asked.

"Yea lets go," Jackson said. As they walked in the guys who gave Jackson checked out Melissa as they walked by.

"Hey... why you hanging out with this loser?" One of em asked.

"Shut the hell up," Jackson said now facing them with Melissa between them.

"C'mon Jackson, they're not worth it!" Melissa said wanting so desperately for Jackson to not get in trouble again.

"Yea just go back to your little island and live like animals," another guy said.

Jackson was fully prepared to fight them but Melissa pulled him away.

"C'mon you know it's not worth it," Melissa said. Jackson just let out a frustrating sigh but tried to focus on Melissa and his friends. He looked out on the wooden floor and saw everyone holding hands skating around in a circle all laughing and having a good time.

"Why aren't you out there skating?" Jackson asked.

"Oh, uh I dont skate very well..." Melissa said

"Ah c'mon it's not that hard, let's go," Jackson said getting excited. He and Melissa stepped in line to get skates.

Jackson had his skates on quick. They were sitting on the edge of the rink out of everyone's way.

"Need a hand?" Jackson said bending down to help her fasten up. Melissa didn't mover her hands away fast enough causing them to bump hands which induced more sparks and butterfly's. Jackson hurried and fastened up Melissa's skates and stood up. Melissa was hesitant at first as Jackson held out his hand to her.

"I'm not gonna let you fall Mel," Jackson said with his dark eyes shinning bright. Melissa Took his hand and stumbled to her feet.

"Ok straighten your back and bend you knees a little," Jackson said as he pulled her along. They did a few practice laps as he gave her instructions. She was still a little wobbly but getting better. The rest of the group finally caught up behind them

"Hey Jackson! Where you been?" Taylor asked with Lex and Nathan on both sides of her.

"Eh just out doing chores," Jackson said as he let go of Melissa's hand to turn around and face them.

"Have you done this before?" Daley asked a little wobbly but not as bad as Melissa.

"Yea I used to skateboard and Rollerblade all the time when I was little," Jackson said tightening his grip on Melissa's hand as she stumbled.

She let out a little shriek but Jackson had his hands around her waist.

"Dont worry i got your," Jackson said, "Promise."

"Why don't you skate with all of us?" Abby asked. Abby caught gaze with Jackson. You can hold my hand and Mel can hold Lex." Abby and Lex were both the ends of the rollerblading line

"Um..." Jackson said glancing at Melissa who was looking at him.

"Well I used to roller skate to so all those that are good at this are on the end then everyone else in on the other end. that way we balance each other out."

"Uh, if it's ok with Melissa..." Jackson said facing her now.

"yea it's fine, it's fine, I like the idea," Melissa said talking to fast but the dreaded the idea.

"Well alright," Jackson said grabbing both her hands and pulled her over to Lex.

"Be careful ok?" Jackson glancing from Lex to Melissa.

"We'll be alright," Lex said happily obviously not noticing the tension.

Jackson skated over to Abby with his sweaty hand and grasped Abby's hand lightly. The kids skated around the rink for nearly an hour and a half. They talked and laughed all night long. Jackson was surprised at how much he felt like he belonged with the others. Like they all wanted him there. He loved that feeling.

"Oh come on Lex, mom and dad are here," Daley said glancing out the front doors and saw the familure silver Volvo in the parking lot.

"Alright, bye everybody," Lex said waving. Everyone said bye as He and Daley skated over to were their shoes were. Melissa then grabbed Taylor's hand next. their line slowly diminished as the night got later. Melissa was aloud to stay out late now because her parents we're happy she was home but her parents we're slowly returning to normal. Little hints gave away that things would be normal by next week.

Finally it was down to her and Jackson. Jackson started skating backwards folding his arms observing Melissa.

"what?" Melissa asked with a nervous laugh.

"see. You're skating," Jackson said unfolding his arms and continued to skate backwards.

"Yea thanks to you," she said trying to straighten up to look more in control, "So had a good time with Abby."

"I'm having a good time with everybody," Jackson said. Wrong answer, he realized what she meant only after what she said. He needed to think more before he talked, "But honestly, I like just being here with you. You're so much easier to talk to them."

Jackson still was pretty quiet tonight, not as quiet as he used to be but still the strong silent type.

Melissa decided to brave it, "then do you mind if I ask you what kind of chores you were doing today?"

Jackson once again looked at the ground nervously. 'Tell her the truth!' his heart told him. Melissa's cell phone started vibrating it was a text.

"My parents are on their way," Melissa said putting her phone back in her pocket.

"C'mon I'll come wait outside with you...and I'll tell you the truth," Jackson said spinning around and grabbed her hand. They went over and slipped on their shoes and returned theire skates. They went outside into the chilly night and leaned against the bike racks. The parking lot was almost empty.

"So...what's going on?" Melissa asked.

"Well, I had another court hearing this weekend," Jackson said slowly kicking his old cigarette butt around, "they decided I need to do community service for as long as I'm on probation which I got two months added on." It felt good to say that out loud.

"Oh...well its better than Juvie...right?" Melissa asked.

"Much," Jackson answered immediately.

"So what kind of community service do you have to do?" Melissa asked.

"Do chores for people like yard work, or something then the people have to sign off that I did it. I have to do something at least three times a week," Jackson said now not so afraid to talk.

"So you could like do chores for my family and my dad would just have to sign off that you did something?" Melissa asked curiously.

"Uh..." Jackson said nervously. He did not want Melissa's parents to know to much about it. It would turn out bad.

"What?" Melissa asked.

"I don't know if thats..." Jackson started to say but head lights ended up on them as Melissa's dad pulled up in a SUV.

"Well I gotta go, I'll see ya at school tomorrow," Melissa said giving Jackson one last hug goodnight. Jackson tried to make it look like a friend hug as he could feel Melissa's fathers' eyes burning through him. Melissa noticed this so she wasn't to offended.

Jackson climbed into his mustang and Melissa climbed into the passenger seat prepared for the interview.

"Who's that?" Mr. Wu asked before he said anything else.

"He's just a friend, he was on the island with me," Melissa said truthfully.

"He looks like more than a friend to me," Mr. Wu said eying his daughter suspiciously.

"Well dad we all got really close on the island, we went through alot together," Melissa said trying to sound sincere.

"I want to meet him," Mr. Wu said looking at the rusty car pull out of the vacant parking lot.

"Why?" Melissa asked.

"Because he's the only friend of yours I haven't met," Mr. Wu said.

"Well, ok I guess..." Melissa said.


	7. Better than your old friends

"What?" Jackson asked some what thrown back, the next day at lunch. It was just Him and Melissa again on the picnic table under a shady tree.

"Well, they just want to meet you so they asked me to invite you over to dinner on Friday," Melissa said trying to make it seem like nothing.

"And if they don't like me?" Jackson asked, "I mean c'mon Mel..."

"Well even if they dont...it's not their decision who im friends with-" Melissa said quietly.

"But see it sort of is, your parents are strict with you, you told me so they wouldn't let you come anywhere near a guy like me," Jackson said depressingly.

"Jackson you're a different person now, you saved my life, and you are a great guy," Melissa said looking him straight in the eye, "just tell them the truth when they ask."

Jackson gave her an 'are you serious look'.

"Look my mom is really respectful about peoples lives, if you say 'thats something I'd rather not talk about' she'll back off," Melissa said cheerily.

"And your dad...?" Jackson asked nibbling on a sandwich.

"My mom has a way with my dad, she'll get control over him," Melissa said encouragingly.

"...that seems to run in the family," Jackson said with a slight grin.

"does that mean you'll come?" Melissa said brightening up.

"I guess..." Jackson said hesitantly.

"Thank you, Cody Jackson," Melissa said.

"Heh...Jackson," he corrected with a smile.

The week rolled by slowly. All the teens kept in touch at school and still kept a strong bond. They would sometimes hang out after school and just sit around and talk. Jackson disappeared a few times here and there.

Jackson was trying now harder than ever to do over the top on his community service. He was sure it would make no difference about how Friday went but he hoped. Jackson finally decided that if Friday went good, he would ask Mr. Wu if he could do chores around the house to try to prove himself. If he did good he was going to ask his permission to ask Melissa out on a date. He hoped that asking Mr. Wu first would give off a good impression.

Hid neck was probably sun burned by now and he was sweating like crazy. Today he was cleaning up a park in California. Just Jackson's luck there seemed to be a college party there last night so all of the park was trashed. Jackson's parole officer knew Jackson probably wasn't going to finish the whole park in four hours, but he did.

"Done..." Jackson said throwing the last trash bag in the big green dumpster.

"Really?" the officer asked looking around the park. Sure enough there wasn't a red plastic cup or beer can in sight. "How'd you finish so fast?"

Jackson who was panting and wiping sweat off his forehead sighed and said, "Sooner I finish this the sooner I can go home."

"Well...nice job son," the officer said impressed and unlocked the back seat. Jackson was silently thrilled about this. His parole officer was usually mean and showed no mercy. He had to write a report about every community service he did with him. Maybe now he was going to write wore than just 'Service complete'.

The drive home was as usual, silent but the tension seemed to lift. Once they pulled up to the old penthouse the officer came around and unlocked Jackson's door.

"Keep it up boy, and they might let you off for good behavior," the officer said as he left.

"Thanks..." Jackson said walking up the steps to his home, "Hey I'm back!" he said mindlessly and closed the door behind him.

A chorus of high pitched squeals yelling, "Cody!" filled the house as four or five kids under the ages on eight came running down.

"Cody guess what? Guess what?" one little girl said jumping up and down.

"What? What?" Jackson said equally enthused. He really did love all his brothers and sisters not matter how hard people at school made him out to be.

"I gots a 94 on my spelling test today!" she squealed.

"Alright nice job!" he said high fiving her.

"Eww you're stinky!" said the smallest of the five kids causing giggles around the others.

"Alright, alright let the man go you guys. C'mon go brush your teeth and get ready for bed, " Said the small plump foster mother herding the kids back up the stairs. The kids ran up the stairs in the same manor laughing and talking gibberish.

"Just got off the phone with you parole officer," Wendy said looking pleased and handed a cold bottle of water to Jackson.

"Yea what'd he say?" Jackson asked casually and chugged half the bottle.

"He said that he was very impressed with you today and you did really well," Wendy said patting his back even though she was shorter than him.

"Yea, I just wanna be done," Jackson said trying to keep it casual. He hadn't told her about Friday and Melissa's but he was planning to...eventually.

"I'm not so sure thats the case...could a girl have anything to do with this?" Wendy asked grinning.

"Wha- no no. How did you-" Jackson asked stunned that she had known.

"I'm a social worker, I'm very social, I hear things," she said triumphantly.

"You hear things or you see things?" Jackson asked suspicious.

"Well I have noticed at dinner that you seem deep in thought and when you do you smile randomly," she said.

"...oh," Jackson said blushing and realized how many times he does that.

"So who is she?" She questioned.

Jackson knew there was no avoiding her. "Um...her name's Melissa..."

"Is that one of the girls that was on the island with you?"

"Yea..."

"Well I think it's good that you're getting social and I would like to meet Melissa someday," she said starting to walk away, "better than your old friends."

"Aw fuck them," he said feeling a flash of anger. "Sorry..."

"Cody...I think you need to forgive. You need to let the anger go before you can heal," Wendy said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"How can i forgive them? Look at what they did to me," Jackson commanded.

"I'm not saying become friends with them again. I mean just forgive and let go. If you want to mover forward with this girl Melissa you need to heal," Wendy said in her 'therapist' tone.

"I just want to forget... I want to make a better life for myself but no matter where I go this follows me," Jackson said blinking back tears.

"Jackson you have the power to break the cycle of violence and anger. You have the will power Cody...find it," Wendy whispered trying to get through to him. Jackson didn't know what to say back. Wendy understood and headed towards the stairs to help the other children.

"Um...can you help me?" Jackson said feeling awkward saying that.

Wendy stopped in her tracks and turned and faced him. She was just as surprised and stunned as Jackson. Jackson had never asked for help befor.

"Cody, I will always be here for you but only you can break the cycle," Wendy said.

"Oh no not with that...Melissa's family wants to meet me..." Jackson said after a minute.

"Ah, say no more...you must really like her huh?" Wendy asked with a warm motherly smile.

"Um, yea...I do," He said blushing even more now.


	8. Daises with a white ribbon

"Ok now just remember all the things we told you," Wendy said on Friday night looking over Jackson.

"And dont lie, if they ask you a question just be honest," George said looking slightly worried.

"Are you sure thats a good idea?" Jackson asked who had stomach nerves and was having his own private panic attack.

"Yes my son, what ever you do don't lie. If theres a subject you don't want to discus then just say that but be polite about it," George said handing Jackson a simple bouquet of white daises tired in a white ribbon.

"Is this for Mel or just...?" Jackson asked taking them.

"Just offer them to Mrs. Wu, all women appreciate flowers," Wendy said who's flowers were her idea.

"um, ok," Jackson said twirling the ribbon around his finger.

"Everything is going to be fine son, just stay calm, polite and honest," George said patting his shoulder.

Jackson gave one last sigh took a deep breath, "ok...wish me luck."

Back at Melissa's house, Melissa was wiping down the counters and tables, Mrs. Wu was finishing dinner, Mr. Wu was in the hall tieing up his tie and Jessica was on the floor playing with her dolls.

"Dad...can you try to be nice...hes a really good friend of mine," Melissa said tossing dusty paper towels away.

"Don't worry pumpkin, I just want to get to know the guy," Mr. Wu said walking into the kitchen.

"Mom?" Melissa pleaded to her mother.

"Dear, really try to be polite. From what i hear this young man has had a rough life," said in a more sweet tone.

"Well what ever this young man is, I'd like to get to know," Mr. Wu said sitting down in the living room.

"Dad!" Melissa whined again.

Before they had a chance to say anything else, there was a knock at the door.

"Please dad be nice," Melissa begged as she went to the door with Mr. Wu at her heels.

Melissa opened the door where Jackson was sitting with a small bouquet or daisies in his hands.

"Hey Jackson, C'mon on in," Melissa said warmly and opened the door wide open. She could tell Jackson was hesitant but he stepped forward to face Melissa's parents, and Jessica who was on Mrs. Wu hip.

"Welcome Cody, we made you lemon chicken breast, patatos and for desert we have key lime pie," Mrs. Wu said in the most welcoming voice.

"Thank you, um, here i brought these for you," Jackson mumbled nervously handing the daises over.

"How sweet, thank you Cody," Mrs. Wu said handing Jessica off to Melissa and took the daises. "Perfect timing to, my roses just died out so i have an empty pot."

Jackson noticed how clean and perfect their house looked. They had framed photographs of the Melissa and Jessica everywhere. There were a few pots of exotic plants and flowers here and there, but not daises. It looked homey and perfect. Back at the penthouse there was broken toys and clothes everywhere.

"Hello sir, My names Cody. Cody Jackson," Jackson said offering his had to Mr. Wu.

"Pleasure to meet you Cody, or Jackson is it?" Mr Wu said taking his hand and gripping tightly.

"Oh you can call me what ever you like," Jackson said. He was mumbling again. He had to speak up and be confident. Two things he had never mastered.

An uncomfortable silence came. Melissa had Jessica on her hip, Mr. Wu was observing Jackson and Jackson was looking around. Mrs. Wu was still in the kitchen looking for a pot for the dasies. Once she came back she set them on an empty table by the door.

"Thank you Cody its matches everything else so well," Mrs. Wu said comforting.

"You're welcome, I'm glad you like them," Jackson said smiling back

"Well please come on in, make your self at home dinner will be ready in about five minutes," Mrs. Wu said and walked back into the kitchen.

"Alright, it smells really good," Jackson's said following Melissa, with Mr. Wu behind him. Jackson felt so puny next to the over bearing Mr. Wu.

Mr. Wu sat on the couch and Melissa took a seat on the floor with her sister in her lap. Jackson sat down across from her.

"How old's you sister?" Jackson asked. Little Jessica was looking at Jackson intently.

"She'll be two in about a month," Melissa said picking her up and setting her on her feet, "We're trying to get her to walk before then."

Jessica took a few small steps and started to stumble forward. Jackson caught her before her fell all the way over.

"Little clumsy there," Jackson chuckled as the little girl started giggling with delight.

"She's learning..." Melissa said pulling her back up.

"I'm used to it," Jackson said who thought of his new family. the youngest in the penthouse was only about 9 months old.

"Are you Cody?" Mr. Wu boomed through the living room. Jackson could feel his eyes burning the back of his neck. "So what is your family like?"

"Um," Jackson said. Think before you talk! Jackson thought, "Right now I'm living with my foster parents, George and Wendy Anderson, they're social workers."

"I see," Mr. Wu said looking unimpressed.

"Dinners ready everyone come grab a seat, its hot and ready," Mrs. Wu said picking up Jessica and slipping her into her high chair.

Mr. Wu sat at the head of the table, and Jackson and Melissa were next to each other.

"Well everyone dig in," Mrs. Wu said grabbing some chicken and cutting it into small bites for Jessica.

"So Jackson, where do you and your foster parents live?" Mr. Wu asked sitting up straight, cutting up food.

Jackson realized he was slouching and tried to sit up which made him more uncomfortable the slouching did. "Right now, we're all staying at a penthouse about four blocks away from the school. It has four stories so we all fit in the house."

"Who's all we?" Mr. Wu questioned.

"Well my parents take alot of kids in, they pull kids out of rough neighborhoods, or kids with parents that aren't so nice," Jackson said trying to sound polite. He was speaking up a little bit.

"That's nice, it's good that those kids are in a nice home," Mrs. Wu said sweetly feeding Jessica small bites.

"So how are you doing academically?" Mr. Wu asked eying Jackson.

"My grades might've slipped a little for being on the island but not enough to change my GPA," Jackson said. That seemed to satisfy Mr. Wu but Jackson never did tell his actual grade and didn't plan on it. He took small bites trying to not choke since he was already choking on his own words.

"That's good, so what about college? Careers? What are you planning to do with your life?" Mr. Wu asked calmly

Jackson hadn't even given thought to what he was going to do this weekend, or what he was going to once he got off probation let alone the rest of his life. So he said the first thing that came to mind.

"Uh I like to play guitar, drums, and harmonica. Maybe i could do something with music-" Jackson began saying slowly again trying to think befor talking.

"That's not a career thats a hobby! If you want to be successful you need to start a real career as young as you can," Mr. Wu said in his over bearing tone. Jackson was dumbfounded and didn't know what to say yet. Thankfully Melissa spoke up.

"Well what about art dad? When i was on the island there wasn't much to do so i started drawing with coal for the fire," Melissa said thinking back to the time Taylor threw a 'Chilloween' party.

"Oh yea," Jackson said remembering lightening up, "those pictures you drew were really good!"

"Thank you," Melissa said happily.

"Art? Music? No, no, no Melissa you need to go to college and become any of the careers your mother and I have chosen for you. Doctor, Lawyer, scientist, something useful to society," Mr. Wu said sounding aggravated then looked at Jackson, "you would be smart to do the same."

'How can Mel take this?' Jackson thought. When adults bossed him around like that he'd go off on them. Mrs. Wu gave her husband a 'look' and turned to Melissa and Jackson with lighter expressions.

"I think it's great you found something you're interested in Melissa, and i sure would like to hear you play harmonica sometimes. Music is the paint to a black and white life," Mrs. Wu said encouragingly.

Mr. Wu seemed to disagree but he didn't say so. The only sound for the nest few minutes were knifes and forks hitting the plates and Jessica's babble. Jackson could feel the heat rising, he could see Mr. Wu was burning to say something and he wasn't sure he was ready for it. No turning back now.

"Peculiar thing Cody," Mr. Wu began knowing he was in full control, "you know, you look rather familure."

"Um..." Jackson didn't know what else to say. Now his heart rate was rising slowly.

"I take the high way home from work everyday," Mr. Wu said.

When he said that Jackson could feel his stomach drop and his heart pound in his ears.

"When I drive home, I usually see a young man who looks like you. With a parole officer picking up trash on the highway," Mr. Wu said putting his silverware down and glared Jackson down.

"Michael!" Mrs. Wu grouched.

"Any particular reason you're out there...with a cop?" Mr. wu asked slyly.

Jackson didn't what to tell him what happened, "wrong place at the wrong time." he mumbled quietly.

"Really?" Mr. Wu said skeptical.

"Michael, if the young man doesn't want to tell it's not our business, leave him alone," Mrs. Wu said in a strict motherly tone. The voice didn't fit her at all, but was none the less serious.

"Well if he wants to associate with our daughter I think it is our business," Mr. Wu argued back.

"Dad I'm sixteen, you can't tell me who I can and can't hang out with!" Melissa said defensively.

"Honey until you are eighteen, your mother and I have full consent over you," Mr. Wu said glaring at her.

"So...Jackson were you the one out on the highway picking up trash?"

"No..." Jackson said. He didn't care anymore, and was surprised at how easy it was to say no.

"So you never did anything unlawful or bad?"

"No..."

"Never done anything like drugs or alcohol abuse?"

"No..."

"Not even back in where you used to live before you came here?"

"No..."

After Dinner Jackson, Melissa and Jessica were in the living room. Jessica was falling asleep on Melissa's lap. They tried to hold a conversation through whipsering but Jackson was sure that Mr. Wu, who was in the kitchen doing dishes that Jackson offered to do, was all ears.

"I'm so so so sorry..." Melissa whispered as she comforted Jessica.

"It's ok...I'm used to it really," Jackson said, and he was but it never got easier with each parental interview.

"Still...if you don't want to hang out anymore..." Melissa said avoiding his eyes.

"Maybe that'd be a good idea..." Jackson said but grabbed her hand to get her attention. He shook his head and gave a small grin and a wink. Melissa smiled catching that Jackson meant. Mr. Wu was on the other side of the wall and couldn't see them but could hear them.

"Cody, I think it's time for you to leave," Mr. Wu said sounding alot happier in thinking that Jackson and Melissa we're no longer friends.

"Ok...nice to meet you sir," Jackson said offering his hand again. Mr. Wu didn't shake it but just looked at him instead waiting for him to leave.

"Dad can I please talk to Jackson?" Melissa said walking him to the door, "Alone?"

"Don't worry honey, I'll keep him in his cage," Mrs. Wu said walking up behind them and put her hand around Mr. Wu's arm.

Jackson and Melissa walked outside towards his car but tried to walk as slow as possible. Melissa looked over her shoulder and saw that Mrs. Wu seemed to be pulling Mr. Wu back into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry," Melissa said once again.

"You don't have to apologize Mel. I'm used to it," Jackson said now cheering up a little. He was more relaxed now that her parents were gone.

"Still I can't believe that said those things," Melissa said crossing her arms.

"Hey it's alright," Jackson said feeling brave he decided to take a stab at it,"hey, you wanna go do something tomaro night?"

"What? Like-like a date?" Melissa asked now bubbling with excitement, "I'd love to but my parents..."

"Just tell them that you're going to hang out with one of your girlfriends, then come meet up with me," Jackson said now getting the fear of rejection.

"Well...ok so where you wanna go?" Melissa asked still bubbly.

"How about California's night museum?" Jackson said sure that she would be interested.

"What?" Melissa asked.

"It's a museum, but they use glow in the dark paint and they have a ton of cool light shows," Jackson said enthused. Since the Penthouse was an offical foster house they got free tickets to anything kid friendly.

"That sounds awesome!" Melissa said excited.

"Alright, so why don't you meet me there at 7?" Jackson asked.

"Ok, I cant probably get picked up and dropped off so this could work, but I gotta be back by 9:30," Melissa said.

"We can do that," Jackson said smiling.

"Ok...thanks," Melissa said blushing and started to walk back. She tried to look less happy to convince her parents but looked back and gave Jackson one last smile.

Once she was inside cody punched the air and said, "Yes!"


	9. A broken Home

Melissa was now pacing back and fourth in her bed room filled with excitment and nerves. She had told a little white lie here and there but she always fessed up in the end. It would take time to convince her parents what a good guy Jackson was, but she would find away.

"Melissa! Sweety are you ready?" Mrs. Wu called from downstairs. Melissa showed up in the doorway a second later. "Alright let me go put Jesse down really quick and we'll go."

"Is dad coming?" Melissa asked trying to sound casual.

"No but he's going to pick you up," Mrs. Wu said trying to get Jessica to finish off a bottle of warm milk.

"Ok...I can make this work," Melissa whispered.

"What was that pumpkin?" Mr. Wu walked in looking over the mail.

"Oh nothing," Melissa said cooly.

"So...what are you doing tonight?" Mr. Wu asked. Melissa had rehearsed this.

"Me and some of my friends from school are going to this museum. They have all glow in the dark stuff and lazer light shows so it should be really cool," Melissa said. She sounded robotic from saying this over and over today. 'Make it more natural!' she thought.

"Ah, so who's all going?" Mr. Wu asked now leaning on the counter.

"Me, Daley, Taylor, and Abby, they were all on the island with me..." Melissa said sounding more natural now.

"Well...sounds like fun," Mr. Wu said. He seemed to buy the story.

"Alright, you ready?" Mrs. Wu asked appearing in the doorway with her keys in her hand.

"yea, bye dad," Melissa said going out the back door.

"Have fun pumpkin," Mr. Wu said with a fake smile. Mrs. Wu caught it.

"Dont worry, she'll be just fine," Mrs. Wu said and followed her daughter.

Jackson was standing in the crowed. He needed to be covered up and blend in just in case Melissa's dad was driving her. But his mind kept wandering, what if Melissa's parents hadn't even let her come to hang out with her friends. Then he'd be stuck there alone with two tickets,even though there were a few girls standing around checking out Jackson while their angry boyfriends glared at him and pulled the girls away.

Then he saw the White SUV pull up to the curb through the crowd. Melissa hoped out of the front seat and Jackson saw it was Melissa's mom. A wave of reliefe came over Jackson. Once the white SUV drove off he approached her.

Melissa's face lit up when she saw him.

"Hey, you ready?" Jackson asked holding up the two tickets.

"Yea let's go," Melissa said taking her ticket and the two walked into the venue.

The Museum was a baseball stadium. The main floor outside the stands were filled with boards of glow in the dark art. The Museum was as spectacular as Jackson promised. There were black lights everywhere making everything glow. Someone had even re-made the Mona Lisa in glow and the dark paint. Jackson and Melissa bought a couple glow sticks Jackson just threw the neon blue one around his neck, Jackson had bought Melissa three, a green, red and blue glow stick. She had braided them all together and put them around her head like a crown. Down on the baseball field, Jackson had passes to go lie down on the grass to watch the light show.

"Wow, this place is incredible..." Melissa said awestruck as she lied down in the grass.  
There were streams of every color that danced around in the sky with the stars.

"Yea, we always get passes for stuff like this it's usually pretty cool," Jackson said lying down next to her.

"Do you go to all of them?" Melissa said trying to make small talk.

"Eh it's usually for the kids, and I dont have anyone to go with my age," Jackson said. There were only a few people with passes to lie down on the baseball field. Everyone else was in the stands.

"So what do you wanna talk about?" Melissa asked after a few minutes of silence. She rolled over on her side to face Jackson now.

"Hm, you pick..." Jackson said turning his head to face her.

"Really?" Melissa asked and gave him the same 'look' she usually did.

"Yea really Mel...I trust you," Jackson said. His eye's seemed less stormy blue. More like the kind of ocean blue after the storm rolls away.

"Can I ask you about your real family?" Melissa asked.

"Yea...um," Jackson said trying to figure out where to begin.

"Take your time, and you don't have to say if you don't want to," Melissa said trying to be comforting.

"No, I want to tell you," Jackson said, "well...ok, my mom was 17 when she had me..." He began slowly. "When my dad found out about her being pregnat, he took off on his bike. But he came back every once in awhile. Just to get money off my mom for pot. He would sweet talk her, tell her he loved her, then take any money she had and he'd leave again. He'd hit and push me around sometimes but when ever he did I would run off."

Melissa couldn't believe how any father could do that. Sure her father was strict and wanted to lead Melissa's life but he couldn't picture him ever doing that.

"...but my mom wanted me to have a father, and she wanted to feel loved, so she let him. We lived in the trashiest part of town. I never got to go play outside and I made some not so great friends..." Jackson said. He looked disappointed in himself as the memories came flooding back. He hadn't let himself think about all the things he had done in a long time.

"Did your father ever some back?" Melissa asked trying to speak slowly and calmly.

"The last time I saw him I was probably 13, he came back drunk and maybe a little high. He and my mom got into a fight, I tried to stay out of it. My mom tried to keep me out of it but they were fighting about the usual, money, and me. Finlay my mom told him to leave. He said I didn't need a father like him, and she didn't need him." Jackson said thinking back. His eyes seemed a little shiny, like he was gonna cry. Melissa noticed this and took his hand. Jackson grinned and entwined his fingers in between hers.

"So you dont see your dad anymore?" Melissa asked.

"Nah, everyone says I need a dad to teach me how to be a man though after everything I've done I should be on the streets dealing crack or something at 16. I'm from a broken home and a broken family...but I'm here with you now," Jackson said now sitting up.

"That's what makes you a stronger man, you're here with friends and me instead of out there," Melissa said.

"yea...to bad no one else agrees," Jackson said.

"Who cares what they think, all the matters is right here right now," Melissa said sitting up with Jackson. Now they were at eye level. The both subconsciously started inching towards each other slowly, both shy, nervous and feeling like they were gonna puke in a good way.

When they were close, but not close enough, the lights came back on and everyone cheered. The light show was over and now everyone was getting up. Jackson and Melissa couldn't help but let out a little laugh. Jackson checked his watch.

"What time are you getting picked up?" Jackson asked now moving away from her face.

"Uh, 9:30," Melissa said standing up brushing off dry grass off her. Jackson did the same.

"It's only 8:45, you wanna go outside and wait for awhile?" Jackson asked holding out his hand to give it a shot. He didn't know if she would do it or not.

Melissa looked at his out stretched hand, "So...this mean we're like together now?"

"Well, it'd make me really happy if you would," Jackson with a warm smile.

Melissa returned the smile and took his hand, a little awkwardly at first the they walked out together hand in hand.

Outside the stadium, they were standing on the curb. People where filing out to their cars, and the parking lot slowly emptied. There weren't that many people at the museum so it only took the 15 minutes, for everyone to clear out then it was 9 o' clock.

Melissa felt totally safe with Jackson who seemed to be lost in thought, but he looked happy. Melissa felt like someone was watching her. He looked over to the left and saw a group of rowdy boys standing in a circle. roughly six of seven boys. Some were smoking something really smelly, some were pushing each other around pretending to fight. All boy play. But these group of boys seemed sadistic, and mean.

They were all eying Jackson and pointing at him. Then after awhile they all stopped doing what they were doing and all looking at Melissa and Jackson. They were all talking in whispers and pointing.

"Jackson..." Melissa said sounding shaky turning her head to Jackson.

A look of terror and anger appeared on Jackson's face. Then he looked at her as if realizing she was just here. Before Melissa could stay another word, Jackson grabbed Melissa's arm and started pulling her across the empty parking lot.

"Don't look back, just keep walking," Jackson said. His eyes went back to stormy blue, and his voice sounded just as cold and mean as the boys back behind them. Melissa could hear that the boys were following him.

How could Jackson be such an idiot, his old neighborhood was only about 20 minutes away, and Melissa was with him. He could feel the fire in him burning his whole body, eager to tear those guys apart. But he had to get Melissa out of here first. And if the cops caught Jackson anywhere near them again...he didn't even wanna think about that.

But it happened...like all things it happened...

"Hey cody!" came a voice from behind them. It Made Melissa and Jackson's heart drop. Jackson started slowing down and eventually stopped. There was no turning back now...

"Stay behind me..." Jackson whispered in Melissa's ear and let go of her hand.


	10. Tales of a Broken Family

He had a little bit of dirt on his face, but he didn't seem to mind. He just sat in the small front yard made of dirt and drover his firetruck around. He Didn't live in the greatest place in the world but he was only 6 so what could he do about it. The problem was that he was very smart for a 6 year old.

"Cody!" said a young women in the door way of the very tiny house. The women looked barely older than 21. Cody just looked behind him with his bright blue eyes that seemed to darken as he got older.

"Get inside, now!" she said, her hair was all in a tangle mess in her face but when she brushed it away it just fell back. Cody jumped up and grabbed his beloved fire truck and ran inside. The house was always dirty and had laundry everywhere. "Cody how many times do I have to tell you? We dont play outside."

"But it's boring in here," The young boy said in funny way since he lost a few teeth last week from when his friend Tommy, pulled his tooth out for his own amusement.

"Yea well I don't want you outside unless I'm out there with you got it?" the women said with red puffy eyes.

"Ok," the little boy said innocently and walked away with his firetruck. He went into his room and set the firetruck next to what few toys he had. He was about pick up another toy but then he heard aloud engine a few blocks away. It got louder and louder so the young curious boy when to his window. There was just a sheet in front of the window since he knocked the blinds over when he and his other friend Jason were wrestling a few days ago. He saw a big man in a leather jacket pull up on a chopper and parked in the front yard. He turned the chopper off and kicked the kick stand down.

"Daddy's back!" The boy said excitedly. He ran out of his room and put his arms up like an airplane and ran outside. The leather man took off his helmet and jacket. He had a few scars here and there and side burns covering his strong jaw line. He pulled out a joint and lit it. Then his son ran up to him and hugged his leg.

"Hey dadd-" the young boy squealed.

"Cody- dont grab me like that!" the man said slapping his son off him, "damn...you got dirt all over your face." the man said putting the joint in his mouth and walked into the small house.

4 years later...

Mom was crying again. I didn't want to face her or else I'd start crying again. Dad just left and was driving on his bike into the sunset. He tells me that he's going to work for a few weeks and that he'd be back. He didn't say sorry for the bruise on my cheek. It didn't hurt that bad, mom said that when he drank that stuff he was a different dad, not mine.

I asked mom if we could go do something today, I was so sick and tired of sitting home all day while mom watched her soap operas. I asked if we could go to the zoo, surprisingly, she agreed. She even let me bring my friend Tommy along.

We sat in the back sat bouncing excitedly. We'd never been here before.

"Ready?" mom asked parking the car. Mom looked tired and like she didn't want to be here.

"Yea,"we said together and jumped out of the car and walked up to my mom. Together the three of us walked forward. There was a huge wooden arch carved into animals at the entrance.

"...I wish dad could be here," the scrawny 10 year old said looking to his mom.

"Yea well dad's not her and he probably not gonna be here, so put it out of your mind ok Cody?" the equally scrawny mother said.

"Hey my dad's never around either, you're better off with out him Cody," Tommy said pushing a little girl out of the way and ran through the gate once he got his ticket. Cody followed him with his mom waiting for the little girl and her family to move though and mumbled an apology. The desperate mother found her son and his little friend 2 hours later after Tommy had raised hell in the park with Cody as his partner in crime.

They were banned for the zoo forever.

3 Years later...

The now 13 year old Jackson stood in an empty alleyway behind his house. His parents were fighting again, the leathered man hit his mom then turned and hit the young teen so he ran out and jumped the fence into the alleyway. There was a large bruise forming on His eye from where he was hit. Graffiti and gang signs colored the alleyway around him. He had his headphones blaring in his ears, and a joint in his hand. The weed tasted like shit but he felt happy only for a moment once he smoked enough. The sun was setting as another long merciless night approached. Hearing random gun shots in the night was nothing far from normal.

"Yo Cody!" Said jacksons long time friend Tommy, followed by Jason, Max, and Danny.

"Hey give me a hit dude," Max said holding out his hand. All the boys seemed to ignore the big bruise on Jackosns's face.

"Fuck no dude! get your own!" Jackson said.

"Ok," Tommy said walking up behind him and pulled a plastic baggy out of Jackson's back pocket.

"Hey!" Jackson tried to grab it but he was to out numbered. So he watched the $40 he stole from his mom's purse get distributed among his friends. He only had the one he was smoking left and 4 more which means he was all out. They all started pulling out lighters and matches out of their pockets.

"Hey thanks buddy," Tommy said throwing the plastic bag at Jackson.

"Why do I hang out with you assholes again?" Cody asked taking the joint out of his mouth and holding it.

"Because we're all eachothers got. We're a family now and we have to stick together if we're gonna make it in this world," Tommy said pointing at two dogs fighting down farther in the allyway. The sun finaly dissapered and the night life was on.


	11. Snob School

"Hey Cody!" came a voice from behind them. It Made Melissa and Jackson's heart drop. Jackson started slowing down and eventually stopped. There was no turning back now...

"Stay behind me..." Jackson whispered in Melissa's ear and let go of her hand.

"Fuck! Dude I haven't seen you in like what? three four months," one boy said. He seemed to be the leader.

"I've been busy Tommy," Jackson said trying to hide Melissa behind him.

"Yea to busy playing Tarzan," said another boy, the gang laughed but Jackson and Melissa didn't.

"Yea well we gotta go..." Jackson said backing away.

"What don't you wanna stay and chill for a minute? I never thanked you for what you did..." Tommy said with treachery in his eye and a wicked grin on his face.

"Shut up!" Jackson yelled angry. Melissa had never seen Jackson so angry, "if there's anyone to blame, it's Danny... he stabbed Jason not me."

"Yea but if you weren't being a little bitch we wouldn't' have all gotten into a fight," Tommy said, "Ya know...we never really did finish that fight."

"Tom, if we fight again and the cops find us, they'll throw all our asses back in juvie. We're not even suppose to be near each other if we get caught we're all fucked." Jackson said in a serious tone.

"Hey I'm not the one who called the cops, and you weren't either. It was that old dude that used to live across for you remember?" Tommy asked. A few of the guys were all looking at Melissa and she was standing as close as she could behind Jackson. She noticed the guys all looking at her but she tried to keep her eyes low.

"Ya know that old fuck fell down the stairs at his house?" Tommy asked.

"He fell...or you pushed him?" Jackson asked with his almost black eyes now. A few guys laughed after Jackson said that.

"Aw c'mon he was an annoying bastard. By the way, I found our old baseball in his house from when you and I threw it through his window." Tommy said laughing.

"Look, I don't want any trouble, I'm done with you guys..." Jackson said taking Melissa's hand and started walking away.

"What happened to sticking together? What happened to being a family so we can make it in this doggy dog world?" Tommy asked.

"I told you, I'm done with you guys," Jackson said.

"Oh yea, I forgot, you're above us now, cause you're just so awesome with your little girlfriend and you snob school. Who's your girlfriend?" Tommy asked now coming closer. Jackson put himself between them again.

"She's pretty," one of the guys who was looking at her said. All the others agreed.

"Hey baby why don't you ditch this guy and come chill with us?" another asked.

"I cant..." Melissa mumbled when they were all looking at her for an answer.

"Why? Going home to mommy and Daddy in your rich neighborhood?" Tommy asked in a mocking tone.

"Shut the fuck up Tommy, god are you just looking for a fight? Are you trying to get back in juvie?" Jackson demanded.

"No, I just wanted to meet your friend..." Tommy said reaching out for Melisa. Jackson pushed him away and Tommy punched his face. All the others were amused and laughing while Melissa's jaw dropped and was in shock. All the others pushed Melissa out and formed a circle around Jackson and Tommy.

"C'mon Cody...you and I always knew you and I were gonna have to square off someday, so how bout it?" Tommy asked and punched Jackson again in the stomach. More laughs and cries of came for the boys. Now Jackson was on his knees and Tommy was standing over him.

"Ya know Jason was in the hospital for nearly a month? He didn't die but his mom sent him off to live with his grandma in Arizona or something, all thanks to you..." Tommy said coming down to Jackson's level.

"I had nothing to do with it!" Jackson yelled in his face.

"Your criminal record says others wise," Tommy said standing up. Suddenly cop sirens could be heard from a few blocks away.

"Shit! run for it!" Tommy said and he and all the others boys took off running in all directions. Jackson stood up and grabbed Melissa's arm and started running to his car.

"Jackson! Jackson!" Melissa said and he threw her in the passenger seat.

"Just let me get you out of here first!" Jackson yelled. He tried to look conspicuous and he pulled out of the parking lot driving in the opposite direction for the cop sirens. They rode in an uncomfortable silence and the cop sirens became less and less. Jackson's nose was bleeding there was a drop of blood coming out of the corners of his mouth.

"Are you alright?" Melissa asked. She was almost afraid that Cody was going to hurt her now. She was afraid of Jackson, afraid of what he could do. Jackson picked up an old shirt by his feet and started wiping the blood away.

"I'm fine...are you?" he asked looking at her. His eyes were still dark and shady.

Melissa sighed and tried to think of something to say but ended up just saying, "No..."

They didn't talk for the rest of the car ride back. Jackson finally pulled up outside Melissa's house. It didn't' t take long for the door to fling open and Mr. Wu stormed out to Jackson's car with Mrs. Wu behind him. Jackson and Melissa stepped out of the car.

"Dad...dad!" Melissa tried.

"Get in the house now!" Mr. Wu scream at his daughter. Melissa ran to her mothers

"Are you ok sweetie?" She asked looking like she was crying, "I went to the stadium looking for you but I couldn't find you."

"You had us worried sick!" Mr. Wu screamed out, "and you! what are you doing here?"

"uh..." Jackson voice scratched.

"I ran into him at the stadium! I didn't know he was there, he drove me home," Melissa tried to explain.

"Don't you lie to me Melissa!" Mr. Wu said all the veins in his neck seemed like they were about to burst. "You- you stay away from my daughter! I don't want you near her ever! Get out of here!"

As commanded Jackson climbed into his car and peeled out driving off. Mr. Wu stormed back into the house and Mrs. Wu and Melissa followed.

"Melissa!" Mr. Wu yelled, "What has gotten in to you? Going out with a guy like him? He's a convict!"

"You don't even know him!" Melissa yelled back. It felt good, she had never yelled at her parents.

"Melissa this isn't like you! You've never lied, or yelled at us before he came along. Putting those silly fantasies in you head about art and-" Mr. Wu yelled.

"Well what if I don't want to be a doctor or a lawyer? What if I'm so sick and tired of doing what you expect of me all the time and doing what you want? When am I gonna do what I want for once?" Melissa asked now. She was on a roll and she wasn't even crying yet.

"Young lady I am your father and I forbid you from seeing him ever again," Mr. Wu said, "now go to your room!"

Melissa stomped up the steps and slammed the door shut. She tried to cry herself to sleep but it didn't work.


	12. Just Happens to be a Witness

Melissa was now grounded for two weeks and more chores than ever. She was more worried about Jackson but scared of him at the same time. So when Monday rolled around she was nervous about going to school. She didn't want to talk or see Jackson for awhile. She needed time away from him, time to think.

Mrs. Wu gave her daughter the silent treatment. She wanted to be supportive but she couldn't believe her daughter had lied. Melissa couldn't believe she lied. What was she thinking? While Mr. Wu just piled on more chores and lectures every time he saw her. So when Monday came time for school, Melissa skipped breakfast and stayed in her room until the minute she had to leave.

At school she was dreading seeing Jackson but was wondering if he was ok at the same time. He was probably thinking the same thing since she hadn't seen him all day. At lunch she looked towards their normal spot and saw it empty. Her heart ached to see it empty.

So Instead she went to sit under the tree with her long time friend Nathan and Daley.

"Hey Mel, whats going on? I've been hearing rumors that-" Nathan began with a concerned look on his face.

"You know what? That's what they are! Rumors!" Melissa yelled loud enough that people around could hear her. She hoped that they could hear her. Everyone was talking about what Jackson did or didn't do saturday night.

"Ok well...are you alright?" Daley asked trying to be calmer.

"I'm fine...is Jackson?" Melissa asked frustratedly.

"I don't know, I haven't seen him all day..." Daley said brushing her bright red hair back.

After about five minutes Daley and Nathan looked past Melissa. She eventually turned around to and saw Jackson standing behind her.

"Can I talk to you?" He seemed to be pleading.

"I dont know if thats..." Melissa started to say with a pained look on her face.

"Please? I don't know how much time I have," Jackson said now more desperately.

"What?" the other three teens asked. Jackson had little patience left. He grabbed Melissa's hand, more softer, and tried to lead her away not drag her. Melissa followed. He led her to an empty hallway far away enough so people couldn't hear them.

"What do you mean you dont know how much time you have left?" Melissa asked.

"Listen, the baseball stadiums parking lot have security cameras all over the place. They're probably gonna find me and take me away," Jackson said. His eyes were more worried and desperate now.

"Wha- no, no they cant take you!' Melissa said now getting just as desperate and worried.

"Yes they can! I wasn't suppose to be near them or fight with them," Jackson said.

"But you didn't fight, you just stood there, he hit you!" Melissa cried.

"It doesn't matter!" Jackson said his voice shaky, "It's the same as last time, I was there when I wasn't suppose to be."

"Where are they gonna take you?" Melissa demanded.

"I don't know probably back to juvenile hall again..." Jackson said. Melissa didn't know what to say. "Look Melissa...even if I dont get taken away, I don't know if we should be friends anymore." He said slowly and full of regret.

"What? no-no, no,you can't just-" Melissa began.

"you can do so much better than me. You dont deserve a guy like me..." Jackson said glumly.

"I dont want a better guy, I want you!" Melissa yelled

"Mel, you nearly got hurt because of me! Those guys, they hate me they'll come after you if i stayed with you," Jackson said

"But I wasn't hurt," Melissa said now crying.

"Mel...if one of those guys ever hurt you, I really would go to Juvenile hall and then jail for what I would do to them... I don't want to lose you," jacksons said.

"Yeah I dont want to lose you either! that's why-" Melissa started to cry out.

"Cody Jackson, please report to the front office, Cody Jackson to the front office," the principal announced over the schools PA.

"...Jackson...?" Melissa asked now desperate.

Jackson took a step forward and kissed her softly. "I'm sorry Mel...but I gotta go."

Jackson walked away towards the front office and Melissa ran into a near by bathroom.

Jackson stayed home for another week and a half. His new court date was three weeks after what had happened at the baseball stadium. He hoped that everyone would keep quiet and nothing would happen. He forgot that the baseball's stadium had security cameras in the parking lot. He, and the others boys all had separate court dates so at least they wouldn't be together.

His parents trusted him in the story that he didn't know that his old friends were there but he didn't know what to do with him now. They were worried about what was going to happen to him.

For the rest of the week Jackson just sat in his room alone. He had never felt so guilty, horrible, and heart broken before. He couldn't forgive himself for what he did to Melissa, she probably wouldn't forgive him ever either. But Jackson knew that his old friends held grudges and would come after him, maybe not tomorrow, or next month, or year. But eventually they would.

He couldn't stop thinking about her, and it only made it hurt more. He just lied in bed staring at the wall thinking. George or Wendy would come up and bring him food but he would only take one or two bites and bring it back down stairs and lock himself in his room. He knew that the cops would come after him and Melissa to make her appear in court to which would probably make her hate him more. And her parents...just made his heart ach more.

"Cody...Cody would you come down here?" George called from way downstairs. Cody could tell by his tone of voice that he had no choice. He reluctantly got up and slugged his way down the steps. His brothers and sisters knew he was in trouble, and they opened their doors and watched as he walked away with their little curious eyes.

Jackson stepped onto the last stair and headed towards George's office. He sat down and slumped into the Victorian leather chair. George walked around his desk and sat down with a sigh.

"Cody, I have enjoyed out time together really. But you're going to have to go back to the court..." George said with remorse. Jackson remained silent.

"I Got off the phone with your parole officer...he said you and the other boys might not get out so easily this time..." George said truthfully. Jackson finally spoke up after two minutes of silence.

"Juvie?" Jackson asked plain and simple.

"Possibly..." George said

"How long?"

"Could be anywhere from 5 to 8 month this time," George said reading over the file Jackson's parole office had dropped off earlier, "they also might transfer you to another part of California..."

Jackson now looked at George with shock in his eyes but with the same numbed look on his face.

"They want to separate you and your friend Thomas, either you or him have to go away," George informed.

"Can't they make you go home? I go to school here and i have friends he's a drop out doing weed!" Jackson exclaimed.

"I don't know, what ever the court decides," George said.

A knock ran through put the nice home later that week. The sound of knuckles hitting the painted glass on the white door was like funeral bells. Mr. Wu was the first at the door with the rest of the family close behind him. Mr. Wu was in shock when he opened the door to find two police standing at his door steps. Melissa, not so much.

"Can I help you?" Mr. Wu asked in the same irritated tone as always.

"Sir, is that your daughter?" one cop said pointing to Melissa.

"Yes did she do something wrong?" Mr. Wu asked crossing his arms.

"We would like to ask her a few questions," the other cop said with a note pad and pen in hand.

"Like what?" Mr. Wu asked.

"We have reason to believe she was at the scene of a public fight. She's not in trouble, we just need to ask a few question and she may have to appear in court as a witness.

Melissa felt like her stomach was going to fall out her butt and her heart was pounding in her ears.

Mr. Wu invited the police in and was being surprisingly polite. He offered coffee to the police which they turned down. Mr. and Mrs. Wu went into the kitchen with Jessica in arms.

"So your names Melissa, how old are you?" one cop asked with the pen in hand.

"15..."

"...and how do you know Cody Jackson?" he asked scratching information down.

"We were on a plane that crashed on an island for a month, we got really close," Melissa answered.

"What were you two doing at the baseball stadium?"

"We were on date, but he didn't know his friends were going to be there. They started talking to him and acting like they were gonna beat him up or something. But he wouldn't fight them...not with me around," Melissa said.

"Do you think that if you weren't present he would've fought with them?" the cop asked heartlessly

Melissa had to think about that one. He really had never seen him so angry, "I don't know..." she mumbled.

"So would you say the Cody is a violent person when you're not around?" the cop second cop asked.

'How the hell am I suppose to know if I'm not around?' Melissa thought but she knew him.

"No, we were stranded for a month, we all changed. He's different now, he has friends and Ive had long personal conversations with him...hes changed and hes a good person now. He wants to do good and change his life for the better," Melissa said with confidence in her voice.

The cops continued to question her about Jackson, and what happened that night. The wrote down all their notes and they showed Melissa the tape from the security cameras. Jackson looked angry and Melissa scared. Melissa flinched for Jackson when he saw his friends punch him. She missed him...

"Well we have to get going," the officers said. Of course the rest of the family was in the kitchen listening to everything and came out on Que.

The Cops pulled out an envelope and handed it to Mr. Wu who looked at it in disgust.

"Melissa, will have to appear in court as a witness nine days from now. You will have to sit on the stand, tell your side of the story, and swear and oath of honesty do you understand or have any questions?" the cops said looking around the family.

"Should we get a lawyer?" Mrs. Wu wondered out loud.

"That wont be nesicary, your daughter is not in trouble, we just need to find the truth and your daughter just happens to be a witness," the cop said.


	13. Even when your nice to me you hate me

"Cody, there's someone here that wanted to see you..." Said Mr. Wilson, Jackson lawyer. He was dressed in the usual dark suit with a brief case in hand ready for another court hearing.

Jackson didn't question this he just sat in the square room and waited for who ever was here. He had a tiny shred of hope it'd be Melissa. He heard she was coming today, she was probably gonna break him.

Instead Mr. Wilson let in a short scrawny woman, with bushy hair walked in. She was in no way prepared for court. She wore faded sweat pants and a black hoodie and had a cheap leather purse for the 60's. He face looked pale and make-up less, and full of sorrow and emptiness. Jackson saw her out of the corner of his eyes and had nothing to say to her so he didn't move. Mr. Wilson could sense the tension and left without a word.

The woman walked over and sat down next to Jackson.

"Cody...I have something to tell you," she said looking at him with her pale blue eyes. Jackson remained silent.

"Your father...your father was in a motorcycle accident a few years ago...he passed on Cody," she said.

Jackson let out a little chuckle and stood up and walked facing the opposite wall away from his mother, "you know what? I'm not even sorry...or surprised."

"Look I know it's been rough the past couple of years...but I was thinking," she said.

"That what?" Jackson said turning around, "that once this is all over I'd come back and live with you? That you'd go back to telling me 'oh give your father time Cody someday he'll be back' and then every fucking time you got my hopes up he'd come back for a few days just to hit me, and lie to me, and steal from us."

"That's not going to happen anymore. I should've seen that I should have said good bye and told him to leave for good years ago," she exclaimed standing up.

"Yea you should have," Jackson said and turned around to face his wall again.

"But that's not going to happen anymore...your fathers gone and I have a better job and more money now," she said trying to sound happy about it.

"I don't care..." Jackson said, "I don't want anything to do with my old life...look where it got me."

"C'mon Cody, we're all each others got..." she said on the brink of tears.

"Yea and yet every fucking night, you'd let the drunk asshole come into our house to smoke and drink right in front of your son and when he got up and showed his son what it meant to be a man in the world by punching me and slapping me, you did nothing to stop him..." Jackson said now also holding back tears. The woman now just put her hand over her mouth and let the tears run. Jackson once again turned around.

"How could you? I'm your son, you were suppose to protect me," Jackson said his voice shaking more than it eve had. His eye shining bright but he refused to let the tears run free.

"I was afraid that'd he'd kill me for trying to protect you," she said looking at the ground.

"So you sat there and watched it happen all because you were afraid that he would hurt you instead of me," Jackson said clenching his fists.

The woman looked at her son with her pale blue eyes shining for the tears. She opened her mouth as if to say something but was at a loss of words. Neither of the said anything for several minutes. She sat back down on the bench and Jackson ran his hands through his hair. He did feel sorry for her but she didn't deserve pity...neither did he.

"Look, mom... I'm sorry about everything...but I'm probably going to Juvie for awhile and I'm going to be seventeen soon...I do miss you and our time together but I dont need you anymore," Jackson said slowly.

"So you're going to leave me. You're defiantly your fathers son," she said letting the anger well up to the surface. A sudden unbearable tension and silence filled the room

"I hate you..." Jackson said nice and calmly with no remorse in his voice, "you know that? I hate you... and the life you gave me."

"I know Cody... even when your nice to me, you still hate me," the women said with equal calmness in her voice.

The court was no open for the jury and all the witnesses. There was only one, and her family was sitting in the back watching. Jackson, Mr. Wilson, Wendy and George, and Jackson's parole officer were all sitting up front. They were waiting for one more person. Melissa came into the court room with single minded determination. She had already been pulled into taking an oath of honesty and now she couldn't run away. She strided down the aisle with her light blue skirt billowing behind her. Jackson's Parole officer came over and opened the little gate to let her. She stepped forward and looked over at Jackson.

He looked like he'd been crying, he also looked just as lonely and depressed as Melissa had been. Melissa tried to make her face look blank, not angry or upset with him, but she wasn't ready to show him happiness. He just gave Melissa the same blank look, Melissa couldn't even figure him out through his eyes. They looked like the ocean when the storm had hit them on the ship. Melissa wasn't sure if this storm was going to pass.

"Right over here miss..." the officer directed to a chair next to George and Wendy. George's face was serious, ready for this court hearing, Wendy gave an encouraging smile. Mr. and Mrs. Wu were sitting in the back. Mr. Wu looked as angry as usual and Mrs. Wu, scared and nervous.

"This court hearing will now come to session!" the judge yelled and slammed his mallet down Now there was defiantly no turning back.

"Cody Jackson... on the night of April 16th, you attended the Glow art museum and the baseball stadium with Melissa Wu correct?" the judge asked giving Jackson a merciless look.

"Yes..." Jackson's voice scratched out. He kept his head down looking at his feet and refused to life his head back up. He didn't think he had the strength or will power for it.

"And you saw your old friends there and had direct confrontation correct?" the judge questioned.

"Yes..."

"And you are aware that this breaks you're probation for the second time by being withing 100 yard of one, Thomas Browder?"

"Yes..."

"Look up when you speak to me boy," the judge barked. Jackson's head snapped up, "I could send you back to Juvenile Hall and sleep soundly at night."

"your honor," Mr. Wilson attempted, "my client would like to point out that he had no knowledge that Thomas Browder and the rest of those boys would be there. It seems a little unfair to punish him with the circumstances-"

"Last time you gave me that speech I let it go, if I would have put in back in Juvenal Hall we wouldn't be here today," the judge said.

"Your honor," Mr. Wilson said but noticed that Melissa was trying to get his attention, "I'd like to call Melissa Wu to the stand."

Melissa silently got up and glided over to the high up stand next to the judge and sat down.

"Ms. Wu...can you in your own words describe the events or the night of April 16th?" Mr. Wilson said getting up and pacing. Melissa looked back to her mother who smiled encouragingly and indicated for her to take a deep breath. Which she followed.

"Me and Jack-Cody, were going to the Glow Art museum. We had a good time, we laughed alot, we talked and got to know each other better. I knew that when I first met Ja-Cody I thought he looked troubled, I wanted him to open up to me, I wanted us to be friends," Melissa said having flashbacks of that night at the baseball stadium, lying on the grass in the dark just talking and having the feeling like they were the only two people in the world, "after the light show, we got up to leave. I was going to be picked up and he was driving home. A couple of guys were there and kept looking at us and pointing to us. Cody noticed them and he started to pull me away to his car."

Jackson was looking at Melissa the whole time and she was looking at him the whole time. Melissa told about how Jackson kept trying to leave and how the guys kept trying to pick a fight. She said that it was their faults not Jackson's, and that Jackson was the one who took the punches because he knew he'd get in trouble if he tried to fight.

"Ms. Wu you seem to be contradicting yourself here..." the judge said reading over his papers on his desk. Melissa looked at him in confusion. "I have here that you said that you didn't know if Jackson would have fought with them had you not been there correct?"

Jackson looked up at Melissa almost in disbelief.

"Jackson wouldn't have gone there anyways if it wasn't for me. He never would have gone there if it wasn't for me. Blame me for all this not him!" Melissa shouted.

"You're avoiding my question..." the judge said, "do you think that Jackson would have fought those boys if you we not there?"

Melissa looked out in the open court room. Everyone was looking at Melissa for an answer.

Melissa doesn't know what came over her that day, but she closed her eyes and almost felt the sun on her skin and the smell of the salty water and tropical trees from back on the island. Flashbacks went through her mind of being on the island. Flashbacks of Jackson.

Him being elected leader and trying to back out, the day that Taylor had revealed that she liked him and she fell over the ledge and Jackson found her. Jackson had made a floating S.O.S sign for Lex's birthday how lex made and opstical course and Jackson, Melissa and Eric had won the challenge. Taylor thought that they were doing to much work, big surprise, and Jackson had written a beautiful song that had pulled them all back together. The stormy night the Jackson tried to leave them to go find the others, Melissa got first wind of who the real Jackson was. She didn't care, she knew who Jackson was, she knew the potential he had to be someone great. Melissa remembered asking the question "Is Jackson your first name or your last name?" and she remembered his answer. "Cody...Cody Jackson..."

She remembered the look in Cody Jackson's eyes when he had saved her from drowning and the look in his eyes that night at the museum.

"Ms, Wu?" Mr. Wilson asked now standing right in front of her. Melissa's eyes' opened and she snapped back into the real world.

"Ms. Wu you are avoiding my question," the judge said more clearly trying to get her attention

"Jackson saved my life..." Melissa said seriously, "I would have drowned in violent waters if it weren't for Cody Jackson. He jumped off a nice safe boat just to get me, we couldve easily drowned together..."

The room went silent. Mr. Wu had a dumb found look on his face, the judge had a look of shock on his face and Mr. Wilson was impressed.

"What did you say?" the judge asked in a more softer and calmer tone.


	14. I dont want to see you back in here son

"You mean to tell me...that this boy jumped into the ocean during a hurricane, to save you?" the judge asked for the billionth time.

"Yes...I nearly drowned, I started sinking and he pulled me up and saved me," Melissa said for the billionth time.

"Then the boys a hero," said Jackson's parole officer.

"Yes your honor, Cody Jackson should be rewarded for his actions and-" Mr. Wilson tried to sugar coat the judge.

"That dose not excuse him from his parole...however," the judge said looking at Jackson with a look of deep thought on his face.

"Cody Jackson has changed since you last saw him your honor, now when i take him out to do his community service, he dosnt have that scowel on his face, he speaks more aand dosnt complain. It is my personal opinion that Mr. Jackson is a different person, before he crashed on that island he was a boy born into the wrong family at the wrong time, now he's a responsible young man," Mr. Wilson said with true honesty in his eyes.

The judge seemed to ponder this for a moment and turned to the jury. He asked them for their opinion.

One of the Jury people stood up and answered, "We believe that Jackson should finish his probation period of 2 months and then he should be cleared."

"Very well, Cody Jackson, finish your parole of community service and then your are free. I dont want to see you back in here son," the judge barked and slammed his mallet.

A huge wave a relief seemed to fill the room the hustle and bustle of brief cases being closed and files being swept away. Jackson looked around the room and saw the small raggedy woman exit the court room. Jackson followed after her.

"Mom...mom!" Jackson yelled as they made it out side on the court house steps. Jacksons mother was a few steps below him, she turned around and looked up at her son.

"Look..I'm...I'm sorry," Jackson managed to spit out.

"yea me too," She said.

"Uh the foster house wont really let me back home but I'm gonna be kicked out of the system in a year and a half when i turn 18 anyways. Maybe when I do, we could go out and eat or something..." Jackson said trying to sound like a good son.

"Yea I'd like that she said giving a small weary smile wans walked away.

With a smile on his face he turned around facing Mr. Wu. His smiled faded almost imidetly. Behind him was Mrs. Wu with Jessica on her hip, and Melissa at her side looking tense. Mr. Wu put his hands on Jackson's shoulders.

"Thank you.." he said cold and sternly. He walked down the steps With Mrs. Wu and Jessica following. Melissa walked forward and faced Jackson they both seemed in a trance just watching each others every move. "You know Jackson..." he began.

Melissa and Jackson both snapped out of the trance and looked towards Mr. Wu.

"If my daughters ever in a sticky situation..." Mr. Wu said slowly, "She'd be lucky to have you around." A small smile escaped his stern face and he turned around and continued to walk. Jackson had finaly gotten Mr. Wu's approval.

The end


End file.
